kmlxfandomcom-20200213-history
T-Series
T-Series '(Hindi: ''टी-सीरीज़) officially 'The end of the capitalist era is over, and a new Series will begin '(Hindi: पूंजीवादी युग का अंत हो गया है, और एक नई श्रृंखला शुरू होगी) is a New Delhi based political, musical, and pro-Narendra Modi group. T-Series is a major political group in India, and its the corporation behind the '''Great Patriotic Pole Narendra Modi '''coalition composed of every legal political party in India, with the exception of the illegal Egoist party. T-Series was founded in June 2 1953 by Naxalites interested in Bollywood. Initially, they sold illegal Bollywood movies and provided low-quality music, although in 1962 they would turn into a political group, although they would continue to sell movies. In 1966, they controlled a variety of India's left-wing parties, including the Naxalite Party of India, and they would be the main opposition to the Indira Gandhi government. However, in the 70s, when Indira Gandhi presented the Emergency and established a dictatorship, the organization would be banned. They would later supply the communist rebels in the Indian Revolution of 1992, and they would support the Narendra Modi regime which would begin following the end of this revolution. Etymology The name T-Series is a short name of their full name, ''The end of the capitalist era is over, and a new Series will begin. '''This name used 'series' as during this time, the creator of T-Series, Gulshan Kumar, was deeply interested in Bollywood culture while at the same time publicly being an anti-capitalist. The T in T-Series has also been used to represent 'The new era', referring to the presidency of Narendra Modi. History Foundation T-Series was founded in June 2, 1953 by Gulshan Kumar Sr., a Delhite who had been 50 during this time. Kumar had developed an anti-capitalistic sentiment, and publicly opposed the incumbent Jawaharal Nehru government. Kulmar started it as a small company based on the streets of Old Delhi, where he would sell illegal Bolywood movies and music CDs. Eventually, he would start making his own songs with the help of other people. During this time, the family of Narendra Modi introduced Modi into the musical organization, and Modi was one of the main people who worked in the songs that the organization was writing. Kumar would later be murdered in 1971, where the organization would go from an illegal organization into a political organization supporting a communist regime in India. Revolution In 1971, Modi became a full worker of T-Series, taking T-Series to a political organization. During this time, T-Series was led by the son of Gulshan Kumar Sr, Gulshan Kumar Jr. T-Series was an anti-government organization, attacking the Indira Gandhi government. In 1981, it was banned by Indira Gandhi after entering the Emergency, where various political organizations were banned. T-Series formed a coalition with the Naxalite Party of India and Maharashtra Narvinam Sena called the ''Gujarat Anti-Gandhi Front, as it was based in Gujarat. Indian Revolution Later, T-Series would be one of the main groups fighting Indira Gandhi during the Indian Revolution. Aside from this, T-Series also created various anti-Gandhi songs, such as Hide from the Snake ''and ''New Era with Modiji. T-Series, being one of the richer underground Indian organizations, had funded the rebels with weapons and money for most of the battles. Modern Currently, T-Series is an avid supporter of the Modi government, forming part of the government coalition as its own political party. T-Series has also published various movies and songs, most notably, ''PM Narendra Modi, ''a movie about Modi's life. Aside from this, T-Series has also recently participated in the assassination of Felix Kjellberg, a Swedish anti-Modi politician who had been a YouTube celebrity. He also participated in a movie shaming Narendra Modi, one of the reasons why T-Series murdered him. Notable films * Snake Gandhi (1993) * Our New Minister (2000) * The Land of Marathi (2003) * Thackeray (2003) * The Indian Revolution (2005) * Rabid Monkey Attack (2010) * Guardians of our Country (2011) * India vs Uri-Nations (2015) * PM Narendra Modi (2019) * The Yoctometer Penis of Pewdiepie (2024) * Relationship Goals (2025) * Abryce (2030) * PM Narendra Modi Updated (2043) * Modist India (2050) Notable songs * Fuck Gandhi (1990) * For the Motherland (1991) * Modi Will Win (1991) * The Narvinam Sena (1991) * The End (1993) * Victory (1993) * New Minister (2000) * Macacalyssa (2003) * Guardians (2011) * Pew Ki Pie (2018) * Fuck China (2020) * We are the Winners (2025) * Don't Halt me Now (2026) * I want to be free (2030) * Somebody to engage in a relationship with (2035) * Delhite Rhapsody (2040) See also Narendra Modi Indian Revolution Category:India Category:Organizations